pleasestaycalmfandomcom-20200214-history
CVC Survival GUIDEBOOK
This litte guidebook is the most important thing for anyone who is starting the game or for anyone who hasn't read it yet. How to access it? It's easy! Go to your personal profile and you will find it in the upper right hand corner of the screen. ---- When you click on it you will be immediately directed to the book itself and its table of contents. Complete with its facebook page link and its twitter page link ---- Please Stay Calm - Overview Survive the zombie apocaplypse. Unravel the conspiracy. In Please Stay Calm (PSC) '''you can hunt zombies , scavenge for supplies, duel other survivors and team up with those around you all in real world locations. As you play the game, you will experience the following: *Investigating real world venues and locations *Hunt and eradicate Zombie hordes to save your city *Scavenge for supplies to upgrade your equipement *Buy, sell, upgrade and repair '''Weapons, Armour, and other items *Create Outposts to generate supplies and cash *Establish, join and upgrade Safe Houses (SHs) with fellow survivors *Duel other players for supplies, cash and fame *Level up your survivor to become to most powerful *Chat and socialize with friends and other survivors *Complete Missions for various factions to unravel the story and history *Compete with friends and survivors on Global Leaderboards - Your Character When you start the game you will be able to choose your username and your avatar. Secure your account Secure your account with an email address and password from Profile - Setup Email Security. This will allow you to transfer your account to another device if needed. Change your Avatar Thumbnail picture To change your avatar picture, login to Foursquare.com, Facebook and/or Twitter in PSC settings. Click on Thumbnail Avatar Photo to select the picture you want to use. Pick your Title Titles are earned as you level up your Hunting, Scavenging, Trader, Healer and Duel Skills. To change your title, tap under your name on the profile screen and select the one you want. Investigating Locations Investigate Nearby locations and get cash and supplies by: Hunting Zombies, Scavenging for supplies or collecting from outposts. You can also start or join Safehouses from here. From the "Investigate Nearby" list, you can see the number of other Survivors, the number of Zombies at each locations and other SHs in the area. Hunting Hunt zombies in a location to reduce the number of zombie infestation, get experience (EXP Points) and cash and increase your "Hunting Skill." Hunting is one of the mini-games in PSC. You can choose from 3 hunting options, Recon, Hunt or Assault which vary in difficulty as well as energy cost. Zombies that are left roaming a location will end up damaging any SH that has been established there. How to Hunt Zombies : *Fights are real-time, turn-based; you get limited time to choose your attack every turn *6 attack areas will appear at the bottom of the screen when it is your turn to attack *Choose and tap on an attack area to use that weapon, tap one before they disappear (tap quickly enough to get a 5% increase on the weapon's damage!) *The attack areas are based on the weapons that you own in your own inventory Survivors, Friends and Allies Any Hired Allies or other survivors in that location will assist you in your hunt. On occasion some of your friends may randomly appear to help you during your hunt as well. Scavenging Scavenge locations to get supplies and items to increase your scavengeing skill. Each location can only be scavenged every thirty minutes. Scavenging is one of the mini-games in PSC. You can choose from 3 scavenging options, Explore, Search '''and '''Scour, which vary in difficulty as well as energy lost. How to Scavenge: *Hold and drag the flashlight around the screen to find supplies and items *You have a limited time to grab all the supplies and items on the screen *Beware of the moving zombies! Once you're caught, you'll lose everything you've found! Scavenging at a special locked room When you find a "Locked Room," buy a lockpick from the Market to open the room. Locked Rooms typically have more supplies, items and cash than regular scavenging. Outposts Establish outposts to collect supplies or cash over varying periods of time. You can establish outposts at any location, but only 1 outpost per location is permitted. If you are collecting too late or too far from the location, you will be charged a late/distance collection penalty. Collecting from outposts will increase your Trader Skill As you progress through the game, additional Outposts will be made available. Existing outposts can be sold for a small return or replaced with newer ones at cost. The maximum number of outposts you can build is 3x your current trader level. Outpost Courier The Outpost Courier will collect all your Outposts for you instantly, for a small feee. You will still get all the trader skill experience that you would normally get from manually collecting your outposts. You will also get a bonus in cash and supplies, from the courier, based on how much you are collecting in this instance. Black Market ''' Manage your arsenal, inventory and banking in the black market. '''Arsenal: *Buy, Upgrade and repair your weapons and armor Category:In Game Definitions